


Tricks and Treats

by topmarkuniverse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Jackson is cute, Jackson loves authority, M/M, Mark is a moron, Mark is thirsty for Jackson, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmarkuniverse/pseuds/topmarkuniverse
Summary: Jackson wants to learn tricking from Mark. But there's more to it.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Letting myself go with this one. Ashamed but not sorry. Inspired by Jackson's constantly ignoring Mark's calls a bit. I think Jackson's hearing is really damaged by Youngjae. If not then who can ignore Mark's calls? I am ready to run to him if he ever calls me. XD  
> Jackson needs to stop zoning out and take some rest. I hope Mark gets him to rest more. Lol.

Jackson didn’t know why he had subjected himself to this. This was torture. His whole body hurt. There was no place where he wasn’t feeling pain and he hated it. He looked up at his instructor and frowned. The boy was no joke. Barely a year older than Jackson, he was able to fly into the air as if he was light as a feather. Jackson had seen him in action at a small street dance competition and had gotten hooked. He regretted being so enamoured by tricking that he had decided to learn a few tricks from the guy.

“Jackson!”

Jackson was too far gone to even pay attention to what the guy was saying. There were a few more students in the same condition. Too tired to continue but too stubborn to leave. Seeing the man do the tricks as if they were easy somehow irked their egos the wrong way. He had the audacity to treat them like kids when he was just a year older. When they daily left for home, they would take immense pleasure in bad mouthing him. May be he had found out and that’s why he was training them harder than ever. They had already learned backflips and now they were on cartwheels and the boy was pushing them so hard that Jackson thought he would snap into two any moment.

“Jackson!!!”

Jackson remembered the boy’s smirk when he had requested him to teach him a few tricks. “Sure. Pay me $100 bucks and I will.” Jackson had nodded vigorously because it that was pretty cheap compared to all the attention he could get after mastering the tricks.

They trained in the boy’s backyard, around 4 of them and Jackson could only imagine why the boy even needed the money. He was loaded to the extent of having a huge ass swimming pool right there and two expensive cars were parked in his garage with place for two more to fit. May be the guy was adamant on making his own money? That made sense, right? Or maybe he just wanted the students to remain dedicated to learning since they had coughed up a 100? He didn’t really care because once they mastered this two handed cartwheel, they were going to learn the one handed one and eventually no handed ones and fuck that was so cool!

“Oi Jackson, you deaf?”

No matter how hard he tried, he landed on his ass or worse, his face. The boy was yelling instructions and the soft mats were really no good to absorb the shock of Jackson’s broken dignity. Last week, Jackson had literally torn his shorts out and almost flashed himself to the other boys before the guy had handed him his own trainers with a click of a tongue. “Wash them and bring them back tomorrow.” As if Jackson was going to keep his trainers forever! They were too long for him anyway, that in any way did not mean he had short legs, it did not!

“Wang Jackson, you dumbass, watch how you land! I am not taking you to the emergency room if you break your neck, stupid!”

Fuck it, the instructor was a bitch. Jackson hated him but he was so hot when he was doing them tricks that sometimes Jackson had to look away because his shirt would ride down and show some smooth ass stomach and Jackson’s breathing would hitch. Fuck these teenage hormones! He was there to learn tricks, not to watch the instructor’s happy trail and imagine where it led. He gulped as the man did the cartwheel for the nth time like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Jackson, look at me!”

Jackson had gulped as he felt his insides coil. Why didn’t the man bother with the other boys? Were they doing it right? Was he the only one messing it up? He looked around as most of them retried the cartwheel and all of them were pretty close to getting it perfectly. He scowled openly and tried again, face planting on the mat like he loved it.

“I am going to kick your ass, Jackson!”

Jackson moaned shamelessly at that and because everybody else was busy groaning in pain, they hadn’t really noticed. The instructor, okay fuck it, Mark, even his name made Jackson shiver because there was something about his authoritative tone that he liked. His voice was deep and raspy, and got hoarser as he yelled instructions. He could really not do much and just hear the boy yell profanities at him. Worth a $100, he thought, until he felt his butt being smacked hard by Mark. He stilled and looked up at the boy who had a frown on his face.

“Up, no slagging. They did it well. You have been nothing but a dumb slob today. I am gonna let them leave before you and you are gonna get this done today, yeah?”

Jackson stared at him dumbly and felt the lingering sting of the smack on his left butt cheek. There was no doubt he was red in the face from the face plant and all but he knew the colour had deepened after he noticed that the other guys were already packing to go home.

“JACKSON! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? ARE YOU DEAF? I AM TALKING TO YOU!”

They were alone on in the backyard and Jackson’s mat was all moist with sweat. He sighed and looked back at Mark, unable to hide how his entire body was in pain. He stretched himself to relieve some kinks but still didn’t bother to answer Mark or give him any indication that he had heard him.

Mark huffed at being ignored and disrespected like that and went on to grab a water bottle. Jackson looked on as he drank from it and splashed some water on his face. The tips of his blonde hair were now wet. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his t-shirt and looked back at Jackson again. He frowned because today the younger had been the weirdest by far.

“What is up with you today? Are you alright?”

Otherwise a loud complainer, today Jackson had whined in silence. He had literally willed his mind to not pay any attention to Mark or look at him in the eye because it did something very funny to his stomach. He had to accept that he had done his worst today. He had never failed so many times at anything. It was all because he couldn’t concentrate and he knew it. How was he supposed to tell what was wrong to Mark?

The sudden change in Mark’s tone had made him close his eyes. His voice was still hoarse from all the shouting but the pitch was low and worried. It made him feel all kinds of butterflies in his stomach.

“Come on,” Mark had tugged at his wrist and pulled him along. But where?

They headed inside the house and Jackson felt like his heart was doing cartwheels now. He was about to squeak but then Mark offered him juice and made him sit on his very comfy couch.

“Drink up. You can take a shower if you want. You look like you are going to faint any moment now.”

Jackson held onto the bottle and Mark’s frown deepened. He stared at Jackson’s reddened face and felt a switch flip. The boy was not his usual boisterous, loud self and as unsettling as it was, he really looked nervous and ready to bolt any moment. Mark hated it when people were like that. Was he being a bad instructor? Had he pushed the boys too hard today? Hard enough that Jackson had not even looked his way throughout the one and a half hour of their practice session? It had really pissed him off. None of the boys ignored his calls like Jackson. They always answered when he called their names.

“Jackson?”

Jackson suddenly opened the bottle and started drinking and Mark felt a vein on his head throb. Was this person really being a snob just because he had cared enough to offer him a drink? Mark knew it was a bad idea to be little kind to people for no reason but he had looked at Jackson’s distraught, lost puppy face and decided to go out of his usual way and help.

Suddenly one of the boys had walked in. “Forgot my phone,” he shrugged and rushed towards the backyard. When he got back and looked at Jackson, he too frowned.

“Jacks, you okay there? Wanna meet up for a movie later? Joe’s treating us to chicken tonight.”

“Sure thing. See you in an hour? Gotta get this goddamn cartwheel thing done so this person can stop yelling at me.” Jackson had pointed at Mark with a thumb as if he was bother. The boy nodded and rushed out of the house without turning back.

Mark felt his head spin with how angry he felt. Jackson had had the audacity to not talk to him throughout their session, even now he hadn’t responded to his questions, but had the nerve to point at him and make him feel like a bother?

He snatched the juice bottle from Jackson’s hand and put it on the table.

“You are an entitled little brat, aren’t you? How dare you not answer me when I call you out to teach you things? How dare you treat me like I am someone irrelevant when you came begging to me to learn these tricks?”

Jackson shivered as Mark’s voice raised, the gentleness getting thrown out the window with ease and the authority setting in as if it was his second nature.

“Do you want me to whip your ass, you arrogant little brat?”

Jackson had no shame. He really didn’t. He moaned at those words and the pin drop silence that followed was enough to make Jackson hear his dignity literally shattering into pieces and falling down on the floor.

“I will get you on your hands and knees and whip your ass until you get the cartwheel right.” The voice had the same tenor and Jackson closed his eyes at the images his mind was showing him.

“Oh my…you like the sound of it, huh? You like it?”

Slowly but surely Jackson gave him a nod, of course, without looking at him, suddenly finding Mark’s carpet pretty interesting.

“If so, then you shouldn’t have ignored me today. It’s going to end badly for you.”

Jackson pulled his knees closer to himself and shook from head to toe and Mark literally felt his own body shudder in anticipation. Heck, Mark had never experienced something like this in his little life. This was so interesting. A boy was getting off his voice? Did this boy have a punishment kink? Mark’s dick started stirring to life because wow, kinky shit got to his dick too fast.

“Jackson, you have been a bad boy. I am gonna have to punish your sorry ass for being so dumb, deaf and useless today. Yeah?”

Jackson looked at him finally and Mark felt like he was on fire. He grabbed Jackson by the wrist again and headed up to his room. He felt the boy’s hand quiver in his grip but he knew what to make of it. He slammed the door of his room after they were both in and latched it for good measure.

He looked at how Jackson cowered and couldn’t meet his eyes. He couldn’t help the smirk that followed. Wow, he totally dug this.

“Take it easy, baby,” he drawled as he took off his sweaty tank top and threw it away. Jackson’s eyes widened and stared him down hungrily.

“Like what you see? Wanna touch?” he patted his own abs and Jackson knew that his skin was just as soft as he had imagined. He took a step forward because he just couldn’t hold on to the desire of touching Mark. He took another step forward and Mark’s smirk grew wider.

“Thought of me a lot huh, Jackson? Is that why you couldn’t do a stupid fucking cartwheel today? Do you like it when I do it?”

Jackson groaned and lunged forward and gripped Mark’s shoulders tightly.

“I take it this as a yes because apparently cat got your tongue.” Mark gripped his wrists and Jackson met his eyes. They were dark and probing. Jackson could make out all kinds of things from just a glance.

“Can I…can I touch you?” Jackson shivered just at the thought and he didn’t feel like himself when the words rolled off his tongue, the very first he said to Mark today. He was so desperate and his body felt like it was on fire from just the visual of a shirtless Mark standing against the door, smelling of sweat and his own personal fragrance. He very much wanted to touch the guy.

“Aww, you are so polite. You asked, aww,” Mark cooed and felt Jackson’s wrists wring free of his hold. The younger had moved close enough to breath on his neck and it felt so good.

“You have been a bad boy, baby. You can’t have nice things today. You are gonna get the bad ones,” Mark gripped the boy’s hair and tugged. Jackson literally moaned like a slut.

Mark dragged him by his hair towards the bathroom and Jackson felt like he was going to faint so he gripped at the elder’s bicep for support.

The bathroom was more like a big ass room with a Jacuzzi in the middle and Jackson didn’t even have the time to awe in wonder.

“Strip.” He felt his breathing hitch again at how commanding Mark sounded and his knees gave.

“Are you so weak for my voice? Can you show me what it does to you? Let me see how much you like it. Strip.”

Jackson shivered yet again, his body feeling numb. Mark stood tall above him, looking him down like a low life, he really felt like one. With shaky hands, he grabbed the hem of his tank and pulled it over his head. He knew he was all sweaty and red and the movement of his arms made him wince because he was sore all over.

“Look at me.”

Jackson closed his eyes because fuck, it was all so difficult. He was turned on beyond measure and Mark was making it worse. He was shy, horny, frustrated and scared, all at the same time.

He dared to look into Mark’s eyes and gulped because he just couldn’t take how good the boy looked.

“You are pretty.” Mark cooed as he touched Jackson’s sweaty locks. The whimper that left the younger’s lips was very much appreciated. He threaded his fingers through the boy’s thick hair making him throw his head back, baring his neck and Mark desperately wanted a bite. He got on his knees and licked a stripe from Jackson’s shoulder blade to his ear lobe.

“Mark…” Jackson whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck, making them both lose balance. Jackson landed on his back and groaned because his whole body ached. Mark was on top of him now and Jackson thought his brain would short circuit any moment.

“Yeah? Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?” Mark was suddenly supporting himself up on his palms and looming over Jackson. He looked worried and Jackson felt his heart clench a little.

“Muscle pain. My whole body hurts since yesterday.” It was a soft mutter but Mark heard it. He sighed and got up, giving Jackson enough space to sit up again.

“Is that why you couldn’t move freely and your mouth was shut like your lips were sewn together?” Mark had grabbed his shoulder lightly and clicked his tongue. Jackson nodded and suddenly felt like a dumbass. Why were they even talking about his body ache right now? Such a mood killer.

“Why don’t you take a hot shower? I will give you some pain meds. You will feel better.” Mark had his palm stretched in front of Jackson’s face and hesitantly he took it. Even standing up was a problem. It hurt a lot.

“Mark…don’t go. I want you.” Jackson went in for a hug and Mark squeaked because he wasn’t a hug kinda person. But well, Jackson was in his arms and his sweaty body smelled erotic so why the hell not.

He patted Jackson’s back awkwardly but the boy just tightened his hold on him, resulting in their crotches coming in contact. Oops. Mark’s breath got caught in his throat and he hugged Jackson back impulsively, looking for more friction.

“But…you are…oh God, already hurting,” Mark jerked his hips a bit and they both moaned.

“I don’t care. I want you to give me this…now. Punish me for being…a bad boy, Mark. Please.”

“You want me inside you? Yeah? Can I touch you there?” Mark grabbed at Jackson’s waist band desperately and nuzzled in his neck. Jackson threw his head back again so the elder had better access. He then pushed at his shorts and boxers so they pooled at his ankles, exposing his ass. Mark grabbed it like he meant business and Jackson cried.

“Touch me,” he whispered and Mark was gone. He parted Jackson’s cheeks and brushed his thumb against his entrance. Jackson’s knees gave at the sensation which he had never imagined would make his body thrum like that. Mark lifted him up in his arms easily, hastily throwing away his clothes and walked out of the bathroom. The younger’s hard cock brushed against his stomach and the boy hid his face behind his palms.

“Now you feel shy?” Mark deposited him on the bed and undressed himself. Jackson still couldn’t uncover his face because fuck, he was naked in front of Mark and now he couldn’t make the elder un-see him or his rock hard cock. The sudden realization that his cock was still in full view made him squeak and quickly cover it with his hands, making Mark chuckle.

“Seriously?” he tugged at Jackson’s hands and moved them away. “Don’t hide it. You are so hard. Did just my voice make you so hard? I never thought…”

“It’s you…the way you speak…not your voice…okay that too, but fuck. I can’t…I hate you for torturing me…fuck.”

“The way I speak? I speak like a normal person.”

“You always threaten violence on me. You never threaten the other boys like that…you are so…fuck, Mark, you are so hot when you say you want to kick my ass…kick it then.”

Mark laughed hard at that because what the hell was Jackson even talking about. He never did that on purpose but it was just that Jackson was so hopeless that it made him want to hit him. Jackson was such a kinky little shit.

“Stop laughing, you are so mean. And talking about hardness, look at how hard you are!” Jackson fleetingly touched Mark’s cock and Mark moaned. He immediately jerked his hips up at the contact and felt his insides coil.

“Fuck. You are kinky, I like kinky. Turn around,” he patted on Jackson’s thigh but the younger didn’t move.

“I said turn around,” Mark deadpanned so fast that Jackson gulped.

“I am scared.”

“Don’t you want this inside you?” Mark rubbed himself against his thigh.

Jackson blushed deeply and looked away, covering his mouth with both his hands.

“Do you like this position better? Have you done this before?”

Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head.

“No for what?”

“Never did it before.”

“Cute. Don’t worry, I will guide you through it. I guess then this position works better…hurts lesser this way…” he tried to spread Jackson’s legs but the boy did not relent.

“You do this often huh?” he pulled his knees closer, almost closing himself off to Mark.

“Yeah. I am a good lay, what to do. Everybody wants a piece of me.”

Jackson bit his lip and stared into the space to his right, his body convulsing uncomfortably. He pushed himself up and hugged his knees.

“You do this with a lot of people?” he felt his voice break and Mark sighed.

“Look, you asked me and I answered honestly. I am just used to this kind of attention.”

“I need to go. I am sorry.” Jackson got up and rushed to the bathroom to find his clothes and Mark looked at his retreating form. Oh God, he was so hard and this boy was leaving him high and dry like that. Fuck honesty. It never did anybody any good.

Jackson stormed out of the bathroom, dressed up and it made Mark lose his mind. He stood up near the edge of the bed and was trying to find the right words to make the younger stay but he just couldn’t come up with anything.

Fuck, he was so hard so he shamelessly grabbed his own cock and gave it a few tugs. Jackson had already made his way to the door. He abruptly turned around and found Mark moaning while stroking himself.

“Mark…” he gulped because damn, Mark looked so hot like that. His whole body was flawless, the v of his hips looked golden and Jackson wanted touch him so badly.

“Ugh,” Mark opened his eyes to look at Jackson and saw the younger bite his lip. That made him increase the pace of his strokes. In the next moment, Jackson rushed to him and got on his knees. He hastily moved Mark’s hand away and took him in his mouth with intention.

“WHAA,” Mark squeaked at the suction because damn was this boy good or what! He had almost no gag reflex and it looked like he did have some experience with giving head. His tongue twisted around his tip and his hands came to grip the remaining of his cock. He sucked on him like his life depended on it and Mark had never felt so good in his life. This was quality head.

He tongued his slit and Mark shuddered at the pleasure. The boy caressed his balls with his tongue and went back to bobbing his head on his cock. He tugged at his knee and wrapped his leg around his own neck for better access and Mark thought he was going to come right away because this position was golden. Mark had a strong grip in his hair for support and somehow it made him shove himself deeply into his mouth. Jackson choked just for a second before he was deep throating Mark like a pro.

“Fuck yes, who are you? Who…taught you this? I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Jackson had grabbed his ass for better support now and was going full fellatio on his cock. He was so fucking close. He could feel his orgasm pooling at the base of his cock. It throbbed against Jackson’s tongue which was wet and heavy on him.

“I am going to come in your mouth, yeah?” he tugged at Jackson’s locks desperately, warning him. The boy groaned as if to approve and increased the pace of his bobbing, deep throating him like there was no tomorrow.

Mark came with a shudder and a yell, his whole body thrumming with extreme pleasure and his dick convulsing inside Jackson’s mouth with such fervour that he thought he was going to faint. Jackson had his mouth open, lips loose around half his cock as thick ropes of his cum were falling on his tongue. He looked so sinful like that, on his knees, his lips leaking cum, his eyes closed in pleasure, his face flushed.

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Mark heaved at the visual as Jackson slowly licked his lips and swallowed his cum without effort. He wiped at the corners of his lips and opened his eyes to meet Mark’s. He ran his tongue over his lips for good measure, not wanting to miss a drop of Mark’s semen and smirked.

Mark collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily, still staring at Jackson’s face.

“Did you manage to cum?” he looked straight at the wet spot on Jackson’s shorts with interest. The boy nodded, albeit shyly. Mark didn’t know how someone could be shy after giving a head of that quality and coming untouched like that.

“So hot. Come on up, baby,” he patted the bed and Jackson shook his head. Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise at the rejection. “I wanna be inside your tight heat. Virgin ass is golden, so fucking tight. It makes me hard even to think about how good it’s gonna feel when I get inside you.” Mark grabbed his chin to make him look up. He swiped his thumb over his lower lip and felt like kissing him so bad. But Mark had a no kissing policy. He didn’t kiss just anyone.

“Come on, I will take it slow, won’t let it hurt you,” Mark desperately patted the mattress again but Jackson stood up. He threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“I am sure you have a lot of people you can do that with, right?” he straightened his clothes so his wet spot wasn’t really visible. The hoarseness of his voice made Mark’s dick stir to life again.

“No. I don’t. Not right now. Also, I want you.”

Jackson stared at him warily and sighed. He looked away, his cheeks flushed and Mark wanted to have him writhing and pleading under him because the boy was just adorable.

“I don’t think I can…not when you do it with others frequently. I want to have my first time with someone special…I am going to go now. I guess I won’t be showing up here again. Thanks for all the lessons though, Mark,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“But…”

“I think it is for the best. I don’t want to make you awkward…this was fun and all but since you are used to this, I don’t wanna go further than this with you. Not that it’s gonna bother you anyway. Bye Mark.”

He turned and left and Mark felt like shit. May be he really didn’t deserve to be Jackson’s first time. What had he done for the boy anyway? How could he even expect Jackson to sleep with him right away? He felt like a horny bastard and though he rarely cared about how anybody felt, Jackson definitely was different. Wasn’t the boy an annoying, pain in the ass person just this evening? What had changed? May be his attitude of rejecting Mark like that? May be the awesome blowjob? Jackson’s pretty lips? What the actual fuck. Mark had never wanted anyone as much as Jackson Wang.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mark needs to do some chasing.


End file.
